Part Of The Family
by Lia Star
Summary: Angelus decides to create another childe after he loses his soul, and knows just who he wants SpikeBuffy SpikeAngelus
1. Chapter One

A/N: Ok another story up from me, this is probably the most I've ever posted. Anyway, I was looking through my old files and I found this story that I started a while ago and decided to post it, review if you like it and I'll add some more to it, otherwise I'll just leave it! Oh and by the way this is my first atempt at a spuffy fic, I'm not really into that 'ship, but like I said I just found the story and I'll continue if you want.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: Angelus decides to create another childe after he loses his soul, and knows just who he wants.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spilers/Timing: Haven't a clue. I suppose I'll set it in season 2 sometime after Innocence, and despite what 'Fool for love' and 'Lies my parents told me' say I'm going with the fact the Angelus is Spike's sire, sorry I've just always prefered it like that. Also they aren't acting like they did with each other in season 2, Spike is 'slightly' more submissive towards Angelus.

* * *

The room he was sat in was old, you could tell by the style of the wallpaper and the pictures that hung neatly around the room. You could also tell just at a glance that the room hadn't been used for a long time, at least not by anything living. The furniture was covered in dust, dust filled the air, infact there seemed to be nothing in the room apart from dust, any living person wouldn't be able to stay in the room for long, not with out having to go out to get some fresh air, fortunately for the ocupants of the room, none of them were living.

The young man, or at least the young-looking man, lay lazily on the bed, his head resting in his hands, was staring at the other two people, or to be more precise, the other two vampires in the room. They were both chained tightly to the wall, it wasn't because he was afraid they would escape, he could easily catch up with them, but he just couldn't really be bothered for a good chase today, his eyes had been fixed on the young girl for a while now but he turned his attentions to the last occupant of the room.

It was obvious to whoever cared to look that this particular vampire was not in a good mood, he was slightly worn out from stuggling against the chains for so long, but had eventually given up after he got fed up from the amused looks from his sire, he didn't really know why he had bothered trying to get out of the chains, if Angelus wanted him to stay chained to a wall, he would stay chained to a wall, he had hoped for maybe a weak link in the chains, but he knew he wouldn't be as lucky as that, they would have been checked before hand, nothing in the house was made by shoddy workers, it was all made to last. Even still that didn't stop him from being in a foul mood, and he wore the expression of a sulky teenager as he glared at his sire.

Angelus's attention was drawn from the boy to his newest childe as she began to wake up. She appeared to be murmering something unaudible but he ignored it, he knew what her first proper words would be, after all she would probably be suffering from tempory memory loss and her mind would take her back to a moment, most likely from a while ago when she was happy, truly happy and he was right, he smiled at her first word, muttered before she had even opened her eyes.

"Angel?" the word barley escaped her lips, your average human wouldn't have been able to hear it, no one with normal hearing would, luckily for them though, none of them had normal hearing. Angelus smiled, the look on her face was going to be priceless.

"Angel? Why would that moron be here? No you are speaking to me, Angelus, I think you'll find I'm a lot more entertaining than your precious Angel" Buffy's eyes darted open as soon as she heard that voice, not because it had once belonged to Angel, no this voice was different, it might sound the same, or at least very simalar to most people, but Buffy could hear the coldness in his voice, it cut through her, it was like ice.

"Angelus?" Her voice was louder, but still just a whisper, even to their magnified vampire senses, "Then why am I still alive? Why didn't you kill me?" Angelus smiled, he smiled his cruel evil smile, this was going to be fun.

"I think, if you bother to take notice that you aren't, and infact I did" Buffy's mind was running slow after being unconcious, not to mention the fact that she had just been killed, but she managed to work out that the 'you aren't' was going back to the question why am I still alive? and they 'I did' was going back to the why didn't you kill me? Taking all this into account Buffy came to a conclusion, the only conclusion in fact. As soon as she had worked this out Buffy stood up, or at least she would've stood up if she hadn't been chained to the wall, she was chained so tight she could barely move.

"You, you sired me" she stated simply, unable to say anything else.

"Yup, I sure did, and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful vampire, despite all the slayer issues. I don't know why Will here thought it would be a bad idea to turn you" For the first time since she had woke up her attention turned to the other person in the room, the other person chained to the wall.

"Spike?" She could barley recognise him, his hair was no longer bleached, and he didn't have his duster on, infact he was the complete opposite of the Spike she had known, the Spike that constantly tried to kill her, he didn't have any of that swagger, that confidence anymore, she realised a sire had power over it's childe but she hadn't realised how much.

"He's chained to the wall" She stated, however it was more of a question than a statement, she turned to Angelus, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"You're observant" he replied sarcastically.

"But why? You're like the vampire equivalant of family or whatever aren't you?"

"And you also happen to be chained up as well, and you are now in our family" Angelus pointed out to her, she didn't like this answer

"No I-" Angelus cut her off with his answer

"William here is chained up for being disobediant, I was going to punish him but I really can't be bothered any more" he turned to Spike, "You're lucky, next time you won't be, so lets make sure there isn't a next time" It was clear from the look Spike had on his face he didn't think he was lucky, but he didn't say anything.

"Right now, I could really use some sleep now and I don't particuarly fancy listening to the pair of you rattle those chains all night, so I'm going to unchain you, however I want to be able to keep an eye on you so neither of you will move from this room, do you understand?" He bent down and unchained Buffy first them did the same to Spike.

"William really, why the sour face?" Angelus asked whilst getting on the bed. "Nighty night childer" He closed his eyes to get some rest, he wasn't actually going to go to sleep, there was no point, he would only be woken up again when Buffy decided to get out of the room, and he knew she would, she hadn't been punished yet, once she realised how he treated disobidiant childe she would become more obidiant, like Will had, though he still disobyed orders from time to time, but there would be no fun if he did everything he was asked, who would Angelus torture then?

And he was right, about half an hour after he had settled down to rest Buffy started edging towards the door, but something he hadn't counted on, he could hear the boy moving as well, he waited until he had heard them reach the door and then he sat up, instantly the pair of them froze.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Woah people actually liked this story, I was amazed. Now people might not like this chapter, I have never tried to write a chapter like this before, and probably will never again if it turned out as bad as I think it did, but please let me know what you think of it so I know!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: Angelus decides to create another childe after he loses his soul, and knows just who he wants.  
  
Warning: Okay a kind of warning, Buffy and Spike managed to piss of Angelus at the end of last chapter, and we all know Angelus isn't the nicest of guys when he's pissed. There's a kind of beating, or lashing with a whip or whatever, but it isn't very graphic or anything, I can't actually write stuff like that very well, but I tried.  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Spilers/Timing: Haven't a clue. I suppose I'll set it in season 2 sometime after Innocence, and despite what 'Fool for love' and 'Lies my parents told me' say I'm going with the fact the Angelus is Spike's sire, sorry I've just always prefered it like that. Also they aren't acting like they did with each other in season 2, Spike is 'slightly' more submissive towards Angelus.

Oh and Darla isn't dead, she's just not here, for the moment, I will be bringing her in later on though.

And sorry, I've only just realised how short this chapter is!

* * *

Angelus grinned an evil grin from his position on the bed, down to the two crouching figures on his bedroom floor. He hadn't counted on his boy disobeying him as well, he had been beaten practically every day since Angelus returned, just because he had been souled did not mean he was going to let his childer get away with everything. He casually stood up, never breaking eye contact with a petrified Buffy and he motioned or the pair to stand up.

"Downstairs to the basement" he sharply ordered them, then seeing the pair of them pause he added a "Now" Spike slowly turned around and began walking towards the basement door, a door which he had become very familiar with the past few weeks. Angelus had hardly given him a break since he had lost his soul, he obviously wanted to regain some of the control he felt he had lost and Spike had not been making it easy on him, but eventually he caved and submitted to Angelus. It was then that he had turned the slayer, Spike had been disgusted by the idea, sure that she would have a soul or something of the like, but she didn't she just turned out to be your average run of the mill vampire, he supposed he was actually a bit dissapointed, the enemy that was so strong and had fought so well against him so many times had been reduced to an average fledgling, but no one deserved to be around Angelus when he was this pissed off, especially not a newly turned vampire.

Buffy cautiously followed Spike, not exactly sure what to expect, bu she knew that there was no way it could end well, it seemed that just because she wasn't on the opposite team to Angelus any more didn't mean that put them both on the same team. He was obviously quick to take charge, and she was just about to find out what his methods of taking charge were.

When they reached a large wooden door at the end of the downstairs hallway Angelus patted his pockets for a couple of seconds before eventually pulling out a key and slotting it into the door's lock. He opened the door letting the two vampires walk slowly down the stairs and he dragged the door shut with ease before following the pair down the steps.

There were no lights in the room, not that any of the occupants needed lights to see, they could all see perfectly, but Buffy's eyesight wouldn't have developed properly yet making it darker and harder for her to pick out certain objects in the limited light, and she still had a lot of human ideas in her head, one of those being that the dark was bad, and it would only increase her fear of what was about to happen. The lack of lights didn't really have an effect on William at all, but he very rarely brought lights down into the basement.

"Stand against the wall" For such a simple order it cause a lot of confusion for Buffy, until she saw that Spike was stood, his head leaning on his hands which were pressed firmly against the wall. Buffy wasn't sure whether to obey him or not, but she decided she couldn't risk disobeying him again, not yet. So she followed suit and stood against the wall like Spike.

Then the blows came. The first blow had taken her by surprise but she had kept herself from screaming out, there was no way she was going to give Angelus the pleasure of hearing her pain, as well as seeing it. She glanced at Spike, curious of how he was taking it, his eyes were fixed, unblinking on the section of wall in front of him, he seemed to have disconnected himself from the real world, so the pain wasn't as real, Willow had been doing something like that at one point, but she couldn't quite place a name to what it had been astrol or astra or something, though she highly doubted that was what Spike was actually doing. Buffy could only hope that she worked out how to do it, she didn't think she could take this amount of pain again, not yet, not until she was stronger.

She tried ignoring Angelus like he wasn't there, she tried thinking of the happy times that she had had with her friends, though stopped that when it started to make her feel slightly ill, she tried reciting her tables. Backwards. It still didn't work, and she was begginning to lose control. She didn't know when she had started crying but he face was covered with tears and she was actually thankful for the wall so Angelus couldn't add the humiliation of him seeing her crying to the pain.

Her hearing picked out the sounds of the whip as it landed on both of them, and she wasn't stupid enough to think Angelus was hitting her as hard as he could, any idiot could see he was taking it easy with her, and a lot harder with Spike. She didn't want to give in, but she felt it, her knees began to buckel and she collapsed on the floor, curling herself into a ball, yet the blows kept coming and wouldn't stop, she was screaming now and her throat was sore, but Spike still wasn't making a sound, despite the fact that his lashes were a lot harder than her own.

A while later, she opened her eyes which she thought that she had only closed them for a few seconds but she must have been out cold because Angelus was no where to be seen and Spike was sitting down and leaning against a wall, though how the hell he could do that after what he had just had done to his back Buffy had no idea.

"You 'k pet?" Spike asked across to the room. Buffy tried to answer him but couldn't find the energy to speak so she just nodded her head slightly, though she was anything but ok. She glanced down out her hands and realised she was shaking violently. Spike had obviously noticed this as well, and for some reason didn't like to see her upset, even if she used to be his mortal enemy, after all they were family, even if only in a weird twisted kind of way. He stood up and walked over to her.

"C'mere luv" He put his arm around her and pulled her into him, allowing her to lean her head against his shoulder and she gradually became more relaxed and calm as he ran his cool soothing fingers through her hair whispering words of comfort that made no sense at all gently into her ear. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, her head still on his shoulder as she found comfort in an old enemy's embrace.

* * *

There you have it, probably the worst chapter that you have ever read and its put you off this story forever, but I tried. I will be updating some of my other fics soon, but I'm generally updating them by how many reviews I'm getting for each one (more reviewsmore chapters) I've also been writing a lot of english coursework, so I haven't exactly been in the mood (or had the time) to do a lot of updating, but I'll try to update again real soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Ok I haven't updated any of my stories in an age, I've just been really busy, however here we go an update!! Also a BIG thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was really unsure about it. Anyway here's the next one, and ame as usual, the more reviews I get for this story, the more likely I am to update it before my others.

Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.

Summary: Angelus decides to create another childe after he loses his soul, and knows just who he wants.

Rating: PG-15

Spilers/Timing: Pretty AU, but I'll say S2

A/N2: This is a tiny bitty bitty chapter, but oh well, enjoy.

* * *

Buffy woke up slowly with a bit of a stiff neck, but she was otherwise comfy. Slowly she opened her eyes and they focussed quickly in the dark basement. Looking up she quickly saw a pair of eyes staring back at her, and she realised that the nice body she was currently wrapped up in belonged to Spike.

She looked at him and he didn't seem to have a scratch on him, even though she had witnessed the beating that Angelus had given him the night before. He seemed to recognise her confusion as he offered her an explanation.

"Vamp healing remember pet? You've started healing as well, but you're weaker than me, and you haven't had any blood since Angelus turned you. Speaking of, we're going out hunting later, you can getr something decent to eat then"

"Hunting? With Angelus?"

"Yeah..."

"But isn't he still like angry with us and stuff?"

"What no? He wasn't angry yesterday, just a bit pissed, that's all. He just had to show you who's boss, but that was it. Anyway when he gives out a punishment, he goes so far until he thinks you've had all you deserve and then he leaves it at that, doesn't talk about it again, you learn your lesson and move on"

Buffy was still confused but she decided to leave it at that and just accept Spike's explanation. So hunting, she didn't know how she felt about it, she was a vampire and the idea of killing someone didn't freak her out in the least, infact it actually excited her, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what she was feeling.

"Don't worry, luv. It'll all become clear after your first kill"

"How do you keep knowing what I'm feeling?"

"Been there myself before remember pet? Might've been a while ago but I still remember it all"

Just then the door opened at the top of the steps and Angelus appeared.

"And how are you two this morning?" he asked in an overly cheery voice. Buffy just looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, Spike on the otehr hand just grinned, he was used to thi skind of behaviour from Angelus after a punishment.

"Not bad, back's a little sore though, can't think why"

"Come on, get ready upstairs we're going out in a couple of hours" With that he turned and left the room, this time thankfully leaving the door open.

"Up you get Ducks" Spike was always on his feet and had his hand held out for Buffy to grab, which she did as he helped her push herself up from the dusty floor.

"What does he mean 'get ready'" Buffy wondered out loud, she didn't have any other clothes yet, and a shower would only take 10 minutes, so why on earth did they need a few hours to get ready?

"You know Angelus, he's not one for slacking, when he says get ready, he means get ready"

"But why does it take so long?"

"Believe me pet, when he said a couple of hours he wasn't exaggerating, and it's going to take longer than that anyway, especially getting you used to your new clothes"

"What new clothes? What kind of clothes does Angelus like?" Buffy asked, already dreading the answer, but instead of recieving one Spike just gave her a cocky know-it-all grin.

"You'll see"


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I promised myself I would update before christmas so here it is, I may even be able to squeez another one in if I get enough reviews hint hint Anyway this is the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.

Summary: Angelus decides to create another childe after he loses his soul, and knows just who he wants.

Rating: PG-15

Spilers/Timing: Pretty AU, but I'll say S2

* * *

"No" Buffy gave Spike a firm look that had always worked when Giles had wanted her to go out and patrol just before she met a date at The Bronze and she couldn't understand why it wasn't working.

"Aww come on luv, it's really not that bad" Spike gave the ex-slayer a grin, he had expected this but that didn't mean he was prepared for a temper tantrum, there was no way he would give in to a two day old fledge.

"I said no" Buffy repeated starting to get very annoyed with him, she wasn't used to having to repeat herself, especially not to Spike, who was apparantly in charge of her when Angelus wasn't around.

"You really think Angelus is gonna give you a choice in the matter?" Spike asked cocking an eyebrow. No, she didn't think that, but there was no way that she wanted to spend the rest of her life, death, unlife or whatever the hell it was called, walking around in outfits ten times to small for her.

Spike held up the offending garment and held it up against her body, he really couldn't see what was arong with it, it wasn't as if Angelus was making her wear a skirt that was half way up her arse. He took a deep breath and decided to work out a compromise, or at the very least, a bribe.

"Ok then pet, how about we both get a shower and then we'll work it out after that"

"You think you can just have a shower together and then I'll agree to wear that?" she spat out the last word, showing her obvious distaste for the tight leather pants that Spike was holding out in front of her.

"No I don't, but maybe we can work out a compromise afterwards, yes?" He didn't intend to compromise at all, Angelus wanted her to wear those pants so she would be wearing thosepants, the really was no inbetween choice, but she didn't have to know that. Yet.

Buffy reluctantly allowed Spike to drag her to the bathroom and undress her. She leaned into his cool body as he removed the last of her old clothing, which she had a funny feeling that she was never going to see again, and she took the offered hand that led her into the shower, closing the sliding door behind them.

Spike picked up the soap and rubbed it into a lather in his hands before gently caressing her shoulders before massaging his hands down her arms and onto her hips. He gradually felt the young vampire begin to relax in his arms and lean into his carresses.

He leant down to her neck and placed a series of butterfly kisses trailing down to the bottom of her spine, before working his way back to the other side of her neck. He smiled into her shoulder when he felt her arch her neck away from him, allowing his lips more access, getting her into Angelus' clothes was going to be a piece of cake.

Having washed both of their hair and drying them off Spike watched Buffy lie on the bed, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy white towel, as he began the fight to get her into her clothes again.

"So pet, about these trousers" Buffy cast her tired eyes away from Spike's muscled chest to his eyes, she was so relaxed after that shower that she couldn't be bothered to get into another agument again. He seemed to have realised this, he had probably known even before the shower. Bastard.

"But Spike..."

"Tell you what pet, wouldn't you like to see me in a matching pair? I will if you will" He gave her a smile with many hidden promises and in the end Buffy gave up, holding out her hand for him to throw over the pants.

"Come here luv, and I'll dress you" Pulling herself up off the bed she made her way over to Spike and placed her hands on his shoudlers balancing herself before lifting up a lef and letting him guide into the hole. He did the same with the other foot and pulled the tight pants up to her hips. It was only when she could feel the tight material cupping her ass that she realised they had forgotten something.

"Errr Spike..." Spike gave her a grin knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Yes luv?"

"Haven't we forgotten something?"

"Like what?"

"You know..." Spike grabbed the small blonde and pulled her back up to him and whispered gently in her ear.

"Haven't forgotten a thing pet, I told you Angelus chose exactly what he did, and didn't, want you to wear" The relaxed expression on Buffy's face immdiatley turned into a scowl as she grabbed the red top off Spike and finished dressing herself.

Spike pulled his pants on with practiced ease and gave her a cocky grin as he slipped his shirt on when he saw her fully clothed body, even with the look of disgust that was firmly planted on her face she looked quite the hottie.

He was about to start buttoning up his shirt when he felt strng arms reach around his body and reach for the buttons. He leant into his sire's arms as Angelus finished dressing him and barely hid his whimper as Angelus finished and slowly pulled a finger firmly down his neck.

Angelus gave him a grin to match his own, showing that he had most certainly heard the whimper, even if the confused vampire sat on the bed watching with interest hadn't.

"So then, Buff. Ready for your first kill?" Without waiting for an answer Angelus spun around and walked back out the room, without needing to tell the two younger vampires to follow him.

Spike grabbed his duster that was hung over the large chair that dominated the corner of his bedroom and he hurridley followed Angelus out the door, waiting briefly for Buffy to jump off the bed and catch his hand before slamming the door shut behind them. It had been too long since he had been hunting with his sire, and he couldn't wait to see what the former slayer was like now she was a vampire.

You had to respect Angelus' originality, turning a slayer, no one had tried that one before, though he suspected not everything would be sunshine, lollypops and teddybears for everyone, there was bound to be a few who strongly rejected Angelus' choice of childer.

That would just make things even more interesting, now time to see it if she could cut it in the real world, living under Angelus' control.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N**: AHHHH! I've updated this story? Ok, a REALLY BIG sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this... But I'm hoping to update this reguarly now so fingers crossed If you like it then PLEASE review and let me know. This chapter is different to the previous one as it focusses on Spike and Angelus as oppose to Spike and Buffy, but depending on what people want I'll switch around a bit more...

**Warning:**This chapter contains slash, nothing majorly explicit, but if you don't like the idea of two guys together (and seeing as they're Spike and Angelus, in my opinion you'd have to be compeltely crazy) then I wouldn't advise reading, and if you ignore this warning anyway then don't come running to me.

Also I want your opinion - Spike/Buffy, Angelus/Spike, Angelus/Buffy or all three pairings?

Not sure if I said this before but Angelus sired Spike. As was the story 'til Fool for Love.

And Buffy is a vampire. Not a Slayer. She has no soul. Just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

**Part of the Family - Chapter Five**

She made one hell of a vampire, he had to give her that, ex-slayer or not. Angelus seemed to be on top of the moon, and although it had been incredibly funny to see him showing her off like a five year old would a new toy for the first few hours, it was starting to get a bit boring now.

It was obvious to anyone who bothered to look that most of the vampires thought Angelus was crazy, turning a Slayer? It just wasn't done, you kill them, occasionally keep them as pets, but taking them as a Childe? Although they thought he was crazy, a lot of them respected his bravery even more now. Bravery, or stupidity?

It wasn't as if he didn't like the girl, he was actually quite taken by her and liked the idea of having a younger 'sister' someone he could look after, but someone who could help direct Angelus' anger off him as well, but it also seemed to be directing Angelus' attention away from him as well. He was selfish, he knew that, but he didn't want her taking his place.

He liked her. Kind of. But that was as far as he would take it for now. There was no way he would fall in love with her, he had learned from experience that it would cause him more harm than good with Dru. He still loved her now, but not in the hopelessly devoted way he used to...

He had been too busy staring off into the distance he hadn't noticed when Buffy and Angelus had moved out of his vision, he only realised when he felt a cool body slide up behind his own and he allowed his head to lean back and relax on the shoulder of his Sire.

"Buffy's gone off to have one more thing to eat and then we're off home. I'd forgotten how much fledges ate. You need anything else?"

Spike considered the question for another moment before shaking his head, what he really wanted was to spend more time with Angelus. He closed his eyes for a moment relaxing into the body behind him, enjoying the feel of leather against leather, but opened his eyes suddenly when he felt a sharp movement and was being pushed down the nearest alley and up against a wall.

Angelus' mouth descended on his and when he pushed back, Angelus shoved him harder against the wall, pinning his arms down. He pulled at the hands holding him, but he wasn't trying to escape, just to create a bit more violence and bring out Angelus' possesive side.

He pushed his tongue back into the mouth invading his own but drew it back quickly when Angelus' bit down on it, he wasn't surprised at his Sire's response and smirked slightly against the cool lips of the older vampire.

The smirk didn't last long though, Angelus raised his knee and rubbed it up slightly against his cock and Spike let out a small gasp and immediatley relaxed for a moment before suddenly pulling at his hands and freeing them from Angelus' hold and grabbing his Sire's head and pulling him closer and he barely registered the fact that Angelus' lip momentarily curved into a smug grin before his lips were caught once more.

/\/\/\

Angelus grinned when he felt Spike try to pull him even closer and he enjoyed the feeling of dominating the younger vampire's mouth. He had missed his boy more than he cared to admit and he had sensed the longing from his Childe all night he had spent introducing Buffy to the underworld.

It would be a lie to say he didn't have favourites and Will knew that, everyone did, except possibly Buffy. She was new to the 'dark side' of Sunnydale and didn't know all of the rules yet. She may think she was special, the first ever slayer-turned vampire, but if it came down to it, between her and Will, she wouldn't stand a chance.

The only thing he was worried about was how close the pair of them seemed to be getting so quickly. He knew what Spike was like when it came to falling in love, you just had to look at him with Drusilla to work out just how far in Spike could get in when it came to a pretty girl.

Just as his hands were grabbing Will's again he felt another presence behind him. Buffy.

/\/\/\

Bugger. Just as they were starting to get to the good part and she shows off, brilliant timing.

For a moment he thought Angelus was going to ignore her, but he regretfully felt his Sire pulling back and turning around to face a very surprised looking Buffy. Why the fuck was she looking surprised? They were bloody vampires.

He sent a quick glare over Angelus' shoulder at her for spoiling his fun and felt a twinge of guild straight away, it wasn't her fault that she got to them before they'd finished, or started for that matter. He was just in a generally pissy mood as he hadn't been with his Sire for so damn long.

/\/\/\

"Buffy. Had something to eat?"

"Err... Yeah"

/\/\/\

Ok, so not what she had expected. Not that it was a particuarly bad sight, but it was still kind of strange to see the two guys who she had fought against so many times, and had eventually been the cause of her death, up against a wall with very clear intentions...

Not that she had any problem with anything like that, it was just... strange. She could help but feel like she had interupted something, which she had. Spke sent her a sharp glare over Angelus' shoulder and she regretted coming to find them so soon.

She knew that she didn't really know much about being a vampire yet and she was young, baisically a 'newborn' but she didn't like being treated like a little child which is what she felt like when they both looked at her with looks on their faces like she should have known not to come so soon.

She heard Angelus' talking to her and almost missed it, she had been so lost in her thoughts of the vampires.

/\/\/\

They started walking back to the mansion and Angelus put his arm around Spike, who leant into the contact. Spike looked back over at Buffy who seemed a little lost and confused and regretted once more the glare he had sent her earlier.

He held out his hand and grabbed hers, bringing her slightly closer and she gave him a grateful smile before returning back to her thoughts.


End file.
